Installation of current home automation systems typically involve removal and replacement of pre-existing legacy devices with new controllable devices. These conversions may be expensive and time intensive to install and set up. Moreover, these systems have limitations. For example, many automation solutions address one particular task. To work together, these systems require programming and are frequently difficult to setup. Other automation systems operate in the cloud to make different devices work together. This may cause privacy concerns as well as failure of the system if the Internet connection goes down. In addition, other systems may rely on applications implemented on user devices to control different automated systems, which may limit use of the automated systems when a user device is unavailable or an application may not be easily located.